With the progress of the technology, various display products have already been developed in the market, such as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and the Light Emitting Diode display (LED display). The LED display possesses the advantages of high luminous efficiency, long life and low energy consumption, and has been widely applied for the outdoor displays and the large outdoor billboards, and also exists in the displays of the home television and the computer.
The light emitting diode display is a display screen with a way of controlling the display of the semiconductor light emitting diode for showing kinds of information, such as words, graphics, images, animation, quotes, video and recording tape signals.
The technological progress of light emitting diodes is the biggest driving force to expand the market demand and application. At first, the light emitting diode is only used for micro indicator to be applied in the high-end equipments of the computer, audio and video recorders. With the development of large scale integrated circuits and computer technology, the light emitting diode displays are rapidly rising and gradually expanded in the fields of stock quotes, digital cameras, personal digital assistant (PDA), and mobile phones.
The LED display integrates the microelectronics technology, the computer technology, the information process in one, and possesses advantages of colorfulness, wide dynamic range, high brightness, high resolution, low operating voltage, low power consumption, long life, impact resistance, and stable and reliable work to become the new generation display media with the most advantage. The light emitting diode display has been widely applied in the large square, commercial advertisement, sports venues, information dissemination, press release and securities trade for satisfying requirements of various environments.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a light emitting diode display according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting diode display comprises a substrate 100, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer 200 located on the substrate 100, a first planarization layer 300 located on the TFT layer 200, a first anode 400 located on the first planarization layer 300, a second planarization layer 500 located on the first anode 400 and the first planarization layer 300, a first through hole 510 being located in the second planarization layer 500 and exposing the first anode 400, a light emitting diode 600 located inside the first through hole 51, a cathode insulation layer 720, which is around the light emitting diode 600 and on the first anode 400, located inside the first through hole 510, and a first cathode 730 located on the cathode insulation layer 720, the light emitting diode 600 and the second planarization layer 500;
the light emitting diode 600 comprises a luminous lamp 610 and a second anode 620 and a second cathode 630 respectively connected to two ends of the luminous lamp 610, and the second anode 620 connects with the first anode 400, and the second cathode 630 contacts with the first cathode 730, and the first anode 400 and the first cathode 730 are insulated by the cathode insulation layer 720.
In the aforesaid light emitting diode, the light emitted by the light emitting diode 600 possesses the divergent property, and the second planarization layer 500, where the light emitting diode 600 is located, is generally manufactured with the transparent organic photoresist material, thus the second planarization layer 500 cannot gather and reflect the divergent light emitted by the light emitting diode 600 to lead to the light leakage, to reduce the light utilization and to raise the display energy consumption.